Mirrors
by nameundecided
Summary: GWDM. HPDM. have been told it's disturbing. What happens when Draco gets tired of his playthings? He goes to Harry for help. originally a GWDM oneshot. !COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hey, y'all this is the long-coming short story. I have another chapter of it written (not typed) so if y'all want it, plz R&R. thankies!

Lynn :P

I watch in the mirror as the dark blood drips down my face form the cut in my forehead. So beautiful. Exactly my color, so he said. What I looked best in. I never believed him.

CRASH! I slam my fist into the mirror, watching the shattered pieces fall to the floor. I blame all that has happened on these mirrors.

Mirrors. My entire life was based on what people saw on the outside. NO one, save Draco, my Draco, knows… knew, me. I mean truly knew me.

Now he's gone. Gone forever. He lies on the floor, surrounded by pieces of the mirror, not breathing, not moving. How could he do this? Leave me alone with those people who have tormented my inner self for all 16 years of my life?

I gently, slowly, _lovingly_ pick up a piece of the broken mirror-glass. I hold it to my wrist, feeling it, cold, sharp, empty. I slowly, slowly drag it up my arm, slitting the vein form wrist to elbow.

It feels so good, the warm, dark, crimson blood splashing, drop by drop, onto my pure white robes. I slit the other wrist, doubling the pleasure. And with a final burst of strength, I wrap my arms around him. Then I fall, slowly….

…slowly…

…into…

…the black.

**The Daily Prophet**

**S**tudents **F**ound **D**ead in **D**orm **R**oom

Draco Malfoy, 17, and Ginevra Weasley, 16, were found this morning in Malfoy's private dorm room. Although cause of death for Malfoy was not immediately apparent, Weasley appeared to have slit her wrists. Albus Dumbledore says "they were two of the brightest students in the school. Miss Weasley had skipped a year, after all." More news will follow in tonight's Evening Prophet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**EEEEE! I got reviewed! i feel SOOOOOO special! well, reviews make the world go 'round! i have only 1 more chappie after this! Thanks to my reviewers:

daretoknow: unfortunately, u have 2 infer what happened in the past. this should clear up what he did. and thankies 4 the review!  
slyaero13: thank you! and here is the chappie!  
habitat21: i can do that to ppl! lol. neway, ty 4 adding me 2 ur fave list! I FEEL LOVED! lol!

now, ONTO THE STORY!

How could she do this? Hurt me like this? She knew I loved him. She had for the longest time. Yet she betrayed my trust anyway. Now, she is the enemy. The other side. The Evil.

Now, as I stare into the coffin, seeing her body entwined with his, I seethe with anger. Suddenly, he, my love, opens his eyes. I give him a moment to compose himself, then I grab his arm and help him out of the deep coffin. The crowd is panicking, but it was all part of the plan. An ancient magic, known only by two. Him, and myself.

He tricked her. Made her believe he was dead. It was the only way we could think of to be rid of her. Why he came to me, that was the first mystery. But, I soon found out he was tired of her. Ha, the so-called "Slytherin Sex God", tired of her? I was surprised. Of course, there was that 5th year boy… but that's another story.

I see the lustful smirk on his face. He entwines his arm in mine, pulling me toward the castle. We make our way to his room, our room, and privacy.

We arrive at the portrait, and i can't help but express the thought that has been running around my mind the past few minutes. "Draco, you know that there will be some sort of investigation, or somehting, don't you?" I ask, wondering how he plans to slip his way out of this dilemma.

"Harry, my love, don't worry yourself about that. It has all been taken care of," he says leaving my fears still intact.

We walk into his private dorm and he heads towards a storage closet I have never been allowed into.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n**: this author is sad b/c she hasnt recieved any reviews since the last time she updated sniffle, sniffle, tear, tear I seriously am kinda sad. boo-hoo. well here is the last chappie. life will be understood the end i hope.

I slowly became aware of arms wrapped around me. I was lying on something smooth and soft. I felt hair covering my face. I slowly opened my eyes…I was lying in a coffin. Good. That meant our plan had reached its long-awaited fruition.

He was standing there, over the coffin. He grabbed my hand and helped me up and out of the deep silk-lined coffin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the crowd panicking. I entwined my arm in his, and we headed off to my private room, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Draco," he said as we reached the portrait hiding "our" room, "you there will be an investigation or something."

"Yes, I know. Don't worry yourself with it. It is all taken care of," I said in the icy-sexy voice I knew he loved.

The portrait opened and we walked into the familiar surroundings. The old armchair he first kissed me in. The couch where we spent many an evening curled up together after homework. That was one of our favorite activities. Being lazy together, that is.

"I have something for you," I said, my nervousness apparent in my voice, "You may not understand now, but once I explain, you will."

I headed to a small linen closet where I kept my most treasured possessions. I grabbed a small box, containing two nearly identical rings. I walked over to where he was standing in obvious confusion in front of the fireplace. I knelt in front of him taking his personalized ring from the box. "Harry James Potter, I love you with all my heart and soul. I wish for you to be my bonded partner for life. I believe we should be together for the rest of our lives."

I looked into his shocked, tear-filled eyes, hoping beyond hopes that the tears were of joy, and not ... something else. "Harry?" I asked, knowing he could hear the question in my voice.

"D...D...Draco, I don't know what to say… other than of course you idiot!" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

**FIN**


End file.
